


Doing the Dishes

by notanotherscreenname



Series: FeVeR Dreams [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, doing the dishes, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver and Bethany doing dishes and having fun not knowing they have an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing the Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I was chatting with some Fever shippers and the topic of domestic scenes with these two came up. I don't remember which one suggested dancing while doing the dishes but I ran with it and made it Fever as well as Hawke twins being dorks.

    Felix and Carver had invited all of their friends and family out to the lake for the long Summerday weekend. It was their first one together and they wanted it to be special. They had set up a fire pit and camping area for everyone but food was dealt with in the cabin. With twenty-one adults, a Mabari and a wolf dog, dishes piled up after every meal and they all took turns doing them in pairs.  
  
    Carver and Bethany volunteered to do the lunch dishes on Saturday and everyone left them to it. As they all left the cabin the twins were playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who would be doing the washing and who would be doing the drying. Bethany seemed to have a trick to one up Carver and beat him repeatedly until he gave up on increasing the best out of number and plunged his hands into the sudsy water to wash.  
  
    Bethany opened up the music app on her phone and was cycling through play lists until she found one that pleased her. When the first boy band came on Carver rolled his eyes and said, “Bethy, no.”  
  
    “Carver, yes. Your hands are wet, you can’t pick the music.” She dodged his soapy hands easily and put the phone in her pocket to free them up to dry.  
  
    “Ugh,” Carver groused, “lets hurry up then.”  
  
    Bethany hushed him and reminded him that he had loved this music just as much as her when they were younger. As they washed and dried they caught up on life. “So how are you and Felix doing out here in the wilderness?”  
  
    “He’s adjusting. It’s easier for his …,” he looked up searching for the word on the ceiling, “condition, out here but he’s a city boy. If he didn’t work in the Inquisition I think it would drive him crazy but he says he likes the quite out here.”  
  
    “He seems happy. He’s coming out of his shell a bit.”  
  
    “Yeah he’s trying. So what about you? I saw you flirting with the Commander earlier. How many times have you two gone out?” When she demurred he nudged her shoulder with his elbow and said, “uh uh, spill.”  
  
    She sighed, “well he’s a gentleman, but he seems like he’s not always there. Like his mind has gone somewhere else. But we have fun and I do like him.”  
  
    “That’s good. He’s had a rough time but he’s a good man. Give him time.”  
  
    The song switched over to one that opened with soft violins and Bethany bounced excitedly. “Oh Carver please!”  
  
    He groaned with feigned protests, he knew very well that he would give in but he tried his best to resist. When Bethany pouted and made her brown eyes go all watery he relented and she jumped up and down clapping. “Here, dry your hands. I’ll start it over.”  
  
***  
  
    Cullen and Felix had come into the cabin to fetch more ice and both stopped in their tracks when they found the twins dancing in the kitchen. They were performing an elaborate and perfectly choreographed rendition of Bye, Bye, Bye, by ‘Nsync. Felix did his best to hide his reaction from Cullen. Seeing Carver gyrate his hips in conjunction with an elaborate body roll made his mouth go dry and his pants grow tight. Carver and Bethany were unaware that they had an audience and were enjoying themselves.  
  
    When the music died away and it was just Justin singing alone the twins froze into marionette poses, loose limbs akimbo and giggling. The bass kicked back in and they jumped three times stomping in a half circle and doing the bye, bye hand gesture. Cullen had his hand clamped over his mouth restraining a laugh but Felix was just speechless. He knew that Carver played guitar and sang but this hidden pop star persona was a new, pleasantly surprising, facet to Carvers personality. He was definitely going to ask Carver about a private encore when everyone went home.  
  
    Leandra came in behind the two men but they shushed her playfully. When she realized what her children were doing she linked arms with Felix and smiled up at Cullen. They watched as the twins finished their routine silently doing their best to avoid detection. When the final drum beat sounded signaling the end of the song the twins froze back into their marionette poses. They were panting and laughing when Leandra began to applaud. She was quickly followed by Felix and Cullen and when the twins heard it they both startled and spun around looking like guilty teens sneaking out of the house.  
  
    “Amatus, Bethany, that was amazing.” Felix said genuinely meaning it.  
  
    Cullen followed up with, “Where did you two learn to do that?”  
  
    Leandra answered as she hugged Carver and then Bethany, “They watched the video until they could mimic it perfectly then performed it in the talent show at school.” She kissed Bethany’s cheek and added, “they won first place.”  
  
    “Yeah they did,” Felix said, “it would have been a crime if they didn’t”  
  
    Carver said, “Now that Bethy and I have humiliated ourselves I’m going to finish the dishes.”  
  
    “Speak for yourself,” Bethany crowed. “I didn’t humiliate anyone. I was perfectly on time, unlike you and your Jolly Green Giant legs tripping every where.”  
  
    Leandra chuckled, “they’ve always been this way. Bickering over little trifles. They always seemed to have a crush on the same person in whatever group they loved that week. Justin in ‘Nsync, Ginger in The Spice Girls. You know how it is.”          
  
    “That’s not true,” Bethany chimed in.  
  
    “Yeah,” Carver added, “she liked Ginger. I liked Baby. And neither one of us liked Justin, that was Marian.”  
  
    “He was in love with JC,” Bethany started.  
  
    “And she was in love with Lance,” Carver finished.  
  
    Leandra patted their shoulders and said, “alright dears,” humoring them. “Now come on, hurry up with the dishes. We’re all going for a swim.”  
  
    Felix looked to Bethany and said, “you go ahead, I’ll help Carver finish up.”  
  
    “Are you sure? You and mom did the breakfast dishes.”  
  
    He made a sweeping motion with his hands and said, “yes. Go you two were almost finished anyway.”  
  
    “Okay, if you’re sure. Don’t make out for too long though, you’ll hold us all up.” She winked and put her hand into Cullens.  
  
    Felix’s eyes popped wide, he thought he was being subtle but Bethany saw right through it. Carver pulled him close by his belt loops and said, “go on without us. We’ll catch up.”  
  
    When they were alone Felix looked up at Carver and asked, “think you could show me that move where you’re rolling your body and hips?”  
  
    Carver pulled him closer melding their bodies together and rolled his entire frame against Felix’s front. “You mean that one?”  
  
    Felix silently moved his lips trying to find the right word before he settled on nodding his head. Carver chuckled and bent to kiss him. He didn’t waste time before he licked Felix’s lip then kissed his way to Felix’s ear. He whispered, “wait until you see my Magic Mike impression.”


End file.
